You Are the Music While the Music Lasts
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Ten 500 word oneshot songfics with (M) Robin & (F) Robin, please review!
1. Take Care - Drake (feat Rihanna)

**Hello there, everyone! Yeah yeah, I know I said I wouldn't do another collection like this after I finished the Ike x Samus songfic collection. But since I've been reading MahNati's fanfic _Self Support_ (which you NEED to start reading, in case you aren't already), I've wanted to write something- anything- with the M Robin x F Robin pairing. So I decided to do a collection of ten oneshot songfics because people seemed to like my songfic collections. Each chapter will be 500 words exactly (barring author's notes, of course). I already have a list of songs I'm going to use, and each one is by a different artist or band. The song for the first chapter is _Take Care_ by Drake (feat. Rihanna).**

**In case you're wondering, the title of this fanfic is actually a quote by American poet T.S. Eliot.**

**I kind of made both of the Robins OOC for this entry; and for that, I apologize. ****Also, "Rob" is male Robin, while "Robin" refers to female Robin. That rule will stay the same throughout the collection.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I'm so sorry…"

"Shh... it's okay."

Robin sighed before wiping away the tears that slowly streaked her fair cheeks. She hated this: the crying, the apologizing… everything that she was doing right at that moment. But the worst was what she wasn't doing- it was what she was feeling. She hated feeling like an emotional basket case, like she couldn't control her actions at all. It made her feel like a large jagged rock was rolling around in her stomach, not wanting to go away.

If only Shulk hadn't broken her heart so viciously, she wouldn't be acting like this. But the other side of that coin was that she wouldn't be able to be a much better guy now.

Too bad for him, he was now subjected to her emotional outbursts.

Yet Rob took it all in stride. He never told Robin to get a hold of herself, or to get over Shulk right this instant. He simply listened to her rant on and on about how much of an idiot he was, and how badly Shulk had broken her heart. Hell, he even let Robin rant about how she wasn't sure if she could even trust _him_! That hurt Rob the most, but of course, he knew better than to say so. He just nodded and told her the same thing.

"I'm here for you, Robin. I love you so much, and that will never, ever change. I will help heal your broken heart back into place."

It wasn't an easy thing to do, and they both knew it. It also didn't help that Shulk's new girlfriend- a woman from his world named Fiora- was currently visiting the Smash Mansion. Seeing the couple act so in love had caused Robin to snap. She ran into her and Rob's room, where she proceed to have a crying fit- again.

"I thought I was over him," she wailed. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Rob shrugged. "If I knew the answer, I'd tell you. But I don't."

"I know."

"Just ignore them, love. Shulk is your past, but I am your present."

"I feel horrible. I keep crying to you over another guy. Aren't you angry?"

"Yes," answered Rob. "I'm angry that Shulk was so disrespectful to a beautiful, kind woman that I'm so madly in love with, and I'm angry that he's the reason for all your tears. But am I angry at _you_? Gods, no! Anyone in your shoes would be just as upset as you, if not more. The fact that you've begun to date me proves that you're leaps and bounds ahead of others in your position."

Robin's sadness suddenly changed into happiness. She grinned and hugged her boyfriend tight.

"Gods, I love you," she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you, too," replied Rob before kissing her head.

Robin nodded in response. She still had a way's to go before feeling totally better, but at least Rob would be there to help her out.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this oneshot songfic collection. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	2. Desperate Measures - Marianas Trench

**Hey, guys! From what I read in the reviews, I gave a few of you a hell of a shock with this fanfic! I fucking love it. XD Shocking readers is something I like to think I'm good at. :D**

**I may have made Rob OOC in this songfic. If so, I apologize. I blame it on the song I had to use as inspiration for this oneshot.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I can't wait any longer," muttered Rob.

Upon realizing that he had spoken his thought out loud, he locked his jaw firmly. The last thing he wanted was for anyone- much less the object of his affection- to see him talking to himself like a crazy person. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus back on _her_.

Rob watched his female counterpart, Robin, read a book on the history of Ylisse in the Smash Mansion's library. She looked so deeply engrossed in the book's subject matter that it was like nothing could break her concentration. While it was an admirable thing, it did frustrate the hell out of Rob. He was conflicted; he wanted to speak to her, but he knew that she'd throw a fit if he dared disrupted her reading. So he kept his distance far, and his mouth shut.

He was getting restless just watching her. He wanted nothing more than to tell Robin his true feelings- that he was in love with her, and that he wanted her by his side not as a comrade, but as his lover. But it seemed like every time he found her alone, she seemed to be preoccupied with something else. Sure, it was just a book holding her interest currently. But other times, fellow Smashers would suddenly come and whisk his crush away to from him. It happened so frequently that Rob was beginning to think he'd never find the right time to confess his feelings to her.

_Do it right now! The time to talk to her won't present itself again,_ was what his heart was saying.

_If you disturb her reading, she'll send you flying into the next room with magic,_ argued his head.

Rob couldn't decide. He loved Robin so much that not knowing if she loved him was making him slightly insane. That being said, he knew he'd never be able to tell her that he was in love with her if she killed him with magic. He saw the Thoron tome sitting on a table close by, so Robin was well armed. It would only take a couple seconds for her to strike him violently, and it wasn't like she would hesitate to do it.

All of this thinking made Rob's head hurt. But then, he suddenly remembered something Chrom once said to him- something about how following your heart can be a good thing to do after all. Was that really true?

There was only one way to find out.

Rob couldn't afford to wait any longer. He stepped out of the hallway and into the library. He stood in front of Robin and swallowed hard.

"Robin? I need to tell you something important."

The white-haired woman lowered her book down to her lap. She pursed her lips and gave Rob a curious look.

"Go on…"

Rob smiled, glad and relieved that she was open to hearing what he had to say.

"I'm in love with you," he finally confessed to her.

* * *

**There ya go! I know I left it on a cliffhanger, but that's just to drive you all insane. And NO, it won't be resolved in the next chapter. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**Ice crystal 03: **_**It was weird to wrap my head around it at first, I admit. But now, I kinda dig it. Glad you enjoyed it!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** You, my lovely female fanfic writing friend, are welcome! LOL, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you, but surprise you instead. I'm glad you liked it! :)**

_**MahNati:**_** I know, right?! Rob's a sweetheart. Poor Robin... I think many of us (if not all of us) have been in shoes at least once. I love writing Shulk as a prick for some reason. Need proof? The songfic collection of him &amp; (F) Robin. You're welcome. XD I'm glad you're loving it so far! :)**

_**Inuyasha Armin Scarlet:**_** Surprise! :D I made the decision on a whim, but whatever! Yeah, I was surprised about the pairing initially, but I got over it. You NEED to read _Self Support_\- it's fucking AMAZING in my opinion! I'm happy to hear that you liked the first chapter!**

_**PrincessKatniss02: **_**LMAO, I'm glad you're liking it so far! I hope you continue to enjoy it, too. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	3. The Other Woman - Nina Simone

**Hey there, guys! So, I want to apologize for not updating this fanfic this morning as usual. Reading week is officially over, so I'm back at school. For me, Tuesdays are kind of weird for getting to school at a reasonable hour (I have to take more than one bus to campus), so I wasn't able to update this until now. But it's up now, and that's all that really matters, right? Right! XD**

**For this oneshot songfic, it is set in a modern AU. Robin is a modern-day adult woman, and Rob is a modern-day adult man. This AU means that they might be OOC, and for that I apologize.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Robin studied her appearance carefully in the floor length mirror that hung near the entrance of her home. As she carefully ran a hand through her white curls, her eyes wandered over the outfit she was wearing. The emerald green backless dress stood out in contrast to her fair skin and hair, and the black pointed-toe heels she had on her feet made her look significantly taller. Robin felt like a million bucks regarding her appearance, and she would admit it in a heartbeat.

So, why did she feel so shitty?

The answer was simple. She had been waiting for her lover to show up. He had called her a few hours earlier, telling her that he was going to pick her up for an extravagant date. It sounded exciting, and Robin did feel that. But she was getting restless. After all, she hadn't seen Rob in a couple weeks.

_Maybe if he left his annoying wife, he'd finally spend more time with me,_ thought Robin. _Oh, who am I kidding? Rob will never leave that fucking bitch! He was too stupid to not make her sign a pre-nup._

Tears began to mist Robin's eyes as she thought these things. She pushed them back with a finger, mostly because she really didn't want to ruin her makeup. She took a deep breath and straightened out her posture.

_At least you're going to spend time with him,_ she thought optimistically.

The sound of a car horn jolted her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her purse and slipped out of the house to her lover's fancy SUV.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hello," replied Rob. "You look especially beautiful today."

Robin felt a rush of heat run to her cheeks. "Thank you, baby. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," said Rob ambiguously. A devilish grin grew on his face, and he chuckled at her sudden pouting.

But Robin didn't push him to divulge more information on what he had planned. She knew it was going to be fun regardless.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to get together last week," added Rob. "Lucina insisted on some 'family bonding time', and I couldn't say no,"

"That's fine," replied Robin.

That was a lie; but whether Rob knew that or not, it wasn't easy to tell. But he nodded and continued to drive to their destination.

Robin felt a surge of sadness as she realized two things in that moment. First, Rob was never going to leave his wife in order to be with her, and only her. Second, Robin was going to spend the rest of her life alone, waiting for him. As fucked up as that sounded to the most sane of people, Robin knew in her heart of hearts that this was going to be her life. She loved Rob far too much to give up on him. She was always going to be the other woman- and as sickening as that was to know, Robin wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**lolrus555: **_**Thank you for your kind words! Though I must admit, you should thank _MahNati_ for making Robin x Robin a thing because I'm 99% sure that it was her doing. At least, she inspired ME to write this oneshot songfic collection. But I'm glad you're liking it so far! :)**

_**MahNati:**_** No kidding! I'll let you decide how everything played out in your mind... Glad you liked it despite that!**

_**FanFicCritic17: **_**Thank you! I know, I know... I'm a bitch. You don't have to tell me! XD But I'm glad you still enjoyed it!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** Aww, thank you so very much! Just let your imagination decide what happened next! Sometimes, that's actually a lot of fun! LMAO, I'm happy to hear you liked it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	4. 23 - Shakira

**Hey, guys! So, I felt bad for leaving you all on a hell of a cliffhanger back in chapter 2. I decided to pick up from it with this chapter, and let you guys have some amount of closure. Cheesiness and happiness will occur, so if you don't like that, than please don't read this! XD**

**I don't think I made the Robins OOC in this chapter. But if you believe otherwise, than I apologize for doing so. Also, to understand why I wrote this the way I did, I suggest looking up the lyrics to the song. It'll help out a lot!**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Some people believe in destiny- that they are meant for someone or something, no matter what. Of course, there are just as many people who don't believe in destiny. They think the idea of believing in something so unscientific is simply ridiculous, and a complete waste of time.

If you were to ask Robin's opinion on the matter, she would've told you that she used to fall under the latter category.

But that was before today's events had occurred.

Her eyes could've easily burned a hole in Rob's face. She stared at him intently, not entirely convinced about what he had just confessed. She put the book she had been reading to the side and focused solely on the man standing in front of her.

"You… you're in love with me?" she asked, stammering ever so slightly.

"I am," replied Rob. "I love you so very much, Robin. And yes, I know it's the most ridiculous thing in the world! Being in love with the female version of myself… Gods, I don't know how it happened! I tried to not fall for you, but I just couldn't help it! I… I love you, Robin. I've loved you for a very, very long time."

Robin's eyes became misty with the tears that she was now holding back. In all her life, no one had ever said such sweet things to her. Her heart had swelled immensely, and she felt fairly light-headed.

"Oh, Rob…" she sighed happily. "I love you, too."

"Really? Y-you mean that?!" asked Rob.

"I do," admitted Robin.

"Gods, this is the best day of my life!" bellowed Rob with excitement. "I'm so happy that I'm the one to give you this."

With that, he pulled out a small diamond ring that had previously been hidden in his pocket.

Robin gasped when she saw it. "Oh, Gods… an engagement ring? I didn't expect this!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes! A million times, yes!"

That was three years ago. Today, they had been married for two years, and had a one year old daughter named Morgan. Life wasn't perfect, but it was damn near close. Robin felt so incredibly lucky to have the family that she had.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Rob.

Robin snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her curious husband.

"Just how we became a couple," she revealed. "Say, Rob… do you believe in destiny?"

"I do, actually," answered Rob. "Do you?"

"Not when we first met. But when you told me that you were in love with me, I changed. I believe in it because I realized that I was meant for you from the moment we met. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you, Rob. I always have, and I always will love you."

The response Robin received was a loving kiss on the lips. When it ended, Rob smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Robin. Our fates are joined- and I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**Inuyasha Armin Scarlet **_**(chapter 2): I'm evil, I know. :D But I hope this chapter answered your questions!**

_**Inuyasha Armin Scarlet**_** (chapter 3): Yeah, it's best to not make any comments about what they're doing. LOL, I'm glad you liked it!**

_**MahMati:**_** Yeah, yeah, I know. Not every chapter can be full of sunshine and rainbows. It'd be fun to read, but it'd also be rather boring. I'm glad you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	5. Justify My Love - Madonna

**Hey, guys! Jesus, I can't believe I'm actually halfway through this oneshot songfic collection! That means I'm halfway done the entire thing... ugh, sorry for acting depressing! I didn't mean to do that. Let's move on, shall we?**

**I may have made the Robins kind of OOC in this chapter. I apologize if that bothers any of you.**

**I own asolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Robin's breath hitched when she felt a familiar hand touch her inner right thigh- an unfamiliar spot for both her and her husband. A small moan left her lips, and she snapped her eyes shut to fully absorb what she was doing to her.

"What are you gonna do?" she mumbled.

"Hmm…" muttered Rob. He actually wasn't sure himself, but he wasn't about to let Robin know that. He simply kept his focus on touching her.

While one hand caressed her waist, the other moved up her thigh. When he blew softly on her stomach, Robin felt her insides grow even weaker. She moaned even louder, much to Rob's delight.

"Oh, Gods…" Robin moaned out. She gripped the sheets tight in a feeble attempt to keep herself sane, even though she knew she was going to give into pleasure sooner than later.

Rob grinned as he took off her cloak. Knowing she'd freak if he did otherwise, he carefully placed it on a nearby chair. Gods forbid it had ended up on the floor, and Robin would've stopped what was happening to rant.

Anyways, Rob's lips attacked her neck. He kissed it rather rough, but Robin didn't seem to mind. A breathy moan escaped her, giving Rob the go-ahead to trail slow, romantic kisses from her neck to her chest. Her smallclothes were the only thing keeping him from seeing all of her, so he was anxious to get them off of her.

"Get it off," whined Robin.

Rob didn't waste any time ripping it off and throwing it on the floor. He found himself staring at her to see how beautiful she truly was. Seeing his wife in this way made him feel like the luckiest man on Earth. He was the only one who had the privilege of seeing her exposed like this, and he loved it. He couldn't help but smile at her and her beauty.

"What are you staring at?" asked Robin, suddenly nervous.

"You," answered Rob sheepishly. "You look so beautiful."

"Oh… thank you."

The responses made Rob chuckle. "Don't thank me, love."

Robin nodded before their lips collided yet again. When they broke apart, Rob resumed kissing her chest. He kissed each breast repeatedly for a bit, and then kissed down her stomach.

"Gods…" moaned Robin rather loudly.

The kisses continued to her hips, but Rob suddenly stopped what he was doing. Robin lifted up her head and gave him a glare.

"What the hell?! Why'd you stop?" she exclaimed.

"Because I can," replied a now amused Rob.

Robin groaned. She wanted so much more to happen, and the fact that nothing was happening killed her.

Rob got off the bed to take off his clothes. He threw them on the floor before joining his wife back in bed.

"Talk to me," he teased. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Make love to me, Rob," demanded Robin. "Please… I need you so bad."

"Then I'll do just that," he said.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**Smash King24: **_**I know it seems sudden, but in _Fire Emblem Awakening_, that's how supports work. Supports C, B, and A are all friendship-based, and the S Support's all like, "I love you. Will you marry me?" It's not just with either Robin- it happens between other characters, too. That's why I wrote the chapter like I did. LMAO, a scale tipping event?! That made me laugh way harder than it should've, I'm not gonna lie! Anyways, I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed it! :)**

_**MahNati:**_** Please don't be mad... but I didn't even think of that. I'm so sorry! God, I'm a little forgetful, huh?! I'm glad someone caught on to the S Support style of the chapter! Oh God, talk about awkward, don't you think? I'm glad you loved the last chapter!**

_**FanFicCritic17:**_** If you follow S Supports in _Fire Emblem Awakening_, it'll make more sense, I swear! But I glad you liked it regardless!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress **_**(chapter 3): LMAO, you do that. I actually love Lucina... she kind of reminds me a Joan of Arc, who's one of my favourite feminist icons, as well as one of my favourite people in history in general. Glad you enjoyed it!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress**_** (chapter 4): Like I said, I wrote it kind of like an S Support. Watch an S Support of either Robin with another character from _Fire Emblem Awakening_, and it should make more sense. I'm glad you still loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	6. Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey

**Hey, guys! So, this oneshot songfic is written in a modern-day AU. The characters are in their early twenties, if you want me to get specific with their ages. All of this means that they might be OOC, and I do apologize if that bothers you at all.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Robin, you need to let him go!" urged Lucina. "He hurt you badly! Why can't you see that?"

But the white-haired woman couldn't offer up a decent explanation. She merely sat on her bed, silently mourning the death of her relationship. She knew deep down that her best friend was totally right, but Robin was too damn stubborn to side with Lucina.

"I… I love him…" mumbled Robin. She paused to wipe her tear-stained cheeks. "I'll always love him, Lucina. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it!"

Lucina groaned. "Look: all I ask is that you at least think about moving on. There's no rush to do it, but-"

"Leave!" exclaimed Robin suddenly.

"What?"

"You heard me- leave!"

Lucina couldn't help but blink in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words to say in response to Robin's angry ones. So she did what her friend asked, and left her alone in her room.

Robin let out another sob that she didn't realize she'd been holding back. Fresh tears streamed down her face, causing dread and embarrassment to flood into her body.

She got up and crossed off another day on her calendar.

"Three months, 1 week, and 2 days," she muttered sadly.

That was the amount of time that had passed since Rob had left her for another woman. Since it had happened, Robin felt like she had no reason to live anymore. The love of her life didn't love her anymore- what was the point of living now if this was her life now? Robin felt so alone, as ridiculous as it sounded.

Robin grabbed her phone and turned on what she and Rob had once dubbed as "their song"- _Beautiful_ by Late Night Alumni. The violins that played in the song now felt like daggers stabbing her heart, and the woman's singing voice made Robin's ears ache. Yet as crazy as it seemed, she couldn't bring herself to turn it off. She could only chalk it up to the song being the very last thing she had left in terms of her memories of her and Rob's relationship.

"Damn it!" she shrieked as the song came to an end. She didn't know why she had blurted that out- and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out why.

_Maybe I'm losing it,_ she thought in a rather dazed state of mind. _I want him- no, I need him! I love him… I love him… I love him… So why doesn't he love ME? What did I do wrong?_

Again, a sob left Robin suddenly and violently. She turned off the music on her phone and threw it on her bed. She then walked onto the balcony of her apartment and looked down. Being on the fifth floor made the ground below look… appealing… like it was the answer to Robin's situation.

"I wish I was dead," she muttered before she jumped.

Maybe she'd get her wish… or maybe not.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it despite that ominous cliffhanger (and NO, it will not be resolved in a later chapter). :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**MahNati: **_**LMAO, oh my God! That was too perfect. XD That's true... they are the same, so they know what turns the other person on. I try to update this one a day without no break in between because if I don't, than I may or may not forget. Horrible, I know. Anyways, I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it! :)**

_**FanFicCritic17:**_** LOL, I think so, too! Maybe I'll write a seperate oneshot with the couple that's rated M. But all the oneshots in this collection will stay T. Sorry! But I'm glad you liked it!**

_**Ice crystal 03:**_** Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	7. I'm Not the Only One - Sam Smith

**Hey, guys! So, I want to sincerely apologize for this chapter being up later than expected. All I'm going to say is that I fucking hate 8 hour shifts at work! Anyways, I hope it's good enough to make up the lateness of it.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**So please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Maybe I'm just not good enough for her anymore…_

Rob sighed when that particular thought crossed his mind. He hated thinking like this, but he couldn't help it. How could he not when he knew what his girlfriend was doing behind his back?

_I can't believe I'm such a fool_, thought Rob, angry at himself.

He knew that Robin was seeing Shulk behind his back. She tried to act stealthy about it, too. She'd sneak out of their bed in the middle of the night, or run off under the guise of training. It was bad enough she was being unfaithful- but the fact that she constantly lied to Rob's face about it made him feel even worse about himself.

"Gods, you're crazy," she'd laughed whenever he'd accuse her of cheating. "I love you, baby. I only love you. I promise."

_That _was bullshit, and Rob knew it. But he could never bring himself to kick up a fuss about the glaring issue. He simply ate her words without saying anything else.

Gods, those words of her tasted bitter.

Tears suddenly clouded his vision, much to Rob's annoyance. He wasn't one to cry in general- he usually got angry about things instead. Yet no anger entered his body- instead, it was sadness that he felt.

So if Robin was cheating on him, why the hell hadn't he left her yet?

Spoiler alert: the answer's ridiculous.

Rob was still in love with her.

Hell, he'd been in love with Robin since he first laid his eyes on her. Despite the extremely obvious fact that she was definitely _not_ in love with him anymore, Rob couldn't bring himself to leave her because of how strong his feelings for her were. In other words, he loved her too much.

"Gods…" he mumbled under his breath.

The door to his room opened, forcing Rob to collect himself. He shelved his tears back into his eyes and focused his attention to his girlfriend- or rather, his cheating girlfriend.

"Hey, baby," she greeted in a sickly sweet voice.

That _nickname_! How dare she say such a thing to the man she was supposed to be faithful to? Did she say the exact same thing when greeting Shulk? Rob didn't know- and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out at all.

"Are you okay?"

Robin's concerned voice abruptly brought Rob back down to Earth. In his haste, he nodded.

"I'm good, love," he replied. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?" offered Robin.

"No, I'm fine," lied Rob. He waved a hand over his face dismissively and even chuckled.

Robin nodded. "Okay. I'm just gonna get a shower, then."

The couple shared a brief kiss (against Rob's better judgment) before Robin disappeared into the bathroom.

Alone on the bed once again, Rob felt tears threaten to overflow. But he steeled himself as hard as he could so he wouldn't break down. He wasn't about to let her win- yet.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**Ice crystal 03: **_**Sorry not sorry! But I'm glad you liked it anyways! :D**

_**MahMati:**_** It sure did! :) All that aside, the plot makes more sense if you listen to the song the chapter's based on. Happy to hear you loved it, though!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** YES! I love hearing that! I did my job, then.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 8! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	8. What I Like - Charli XCX

**Hey, everyone! I want to apologize for not updating at all yesterday. Between homework, work and _Fire Emblem Awakening_, I've been quite busy. On the bright side, at least I'm back on track to updating my fanfics in the morning! :)**

**This oneshot songfic is set in a modern AU where the Robins are both college students. They're probably going to be OOC because of this, and for that I apologize.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Robin smiled as she got out of bed. After covering her naked body with one of Rob's T-shirts and a pair of panties, she made her way into the kitchen of her and her boyfriend's apartment. Her smile got bigger when her eyes settled on the sight before her.

Rob was standing in front of the stove, cooking what smelled like pancakes. Robin was happy to see that he only had on a pair of boxers as he cooked. She walked over and leaned on his equally bare arm.

"Morning," she greeted lazily.

"Good morning," responded Rob with a small chuckle. "Is that my shirt?"

"You bet. It's so comfy."

"Is it now?"

Robin nodded, giggling as she did so. That earned a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"Wear it as long as you want," said Rob. "It's not either one of us has class, you know?"

"Thank God we managed to get Mondays off," sighed Robin happily. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be having an amazing breakfast together. Speaking of breakfast… are those pancakes?"

"They sure are. They're almost done, too. I'll plate them up, and we'll eat wherever."

"Yay!" squealed Robin with delight.

Rob took the plates, and walked into the living room. Robin followed him in and grabbed her plate as they sat on the couch. Rob flipped on the TV, and managed to find a _Friday the 13__th_sequel playing on some movie channel.

"This movie's so bad, it's good," remarked Robin with a mouthful of buttered pancakes.

"No shit," chuckled Rob. "But it is funny, you gotta admit."

Robin pondered this as she swallowed her food down. "Good point."

After several minutes, both plates were completely empty. Robin set them on the coffee table in front of her before reclining her body on the couch. She rested her head on Rob's lap and fixated her eyes on the TV screen.

"This feels perfect," mused Rob in a thoughtful manner.

"Mmm… it sure does," said a content Robin.

Rob laced his hand with one of Robin's, and held it rather tight.

"You know me all too well," piped up the white-haired girl suddenly.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" asked Rob.

"It's just… you know what I like, how I like things… you just know! Sometimes it feels like you know me better than I know myself."

"…Huh. Maybe I do."

"You are such a fucking tease!"

Rob laughed as he pulled his girlfriend onto his lap. She sat there with a curious expression written on her face.

"I should just continue to tease you until you're begging me to fuck you senseless," said Rob flat out.

"Oh my God, Rob!"

Rob crashed his lips onto hers, making her moan softly in the process. When they finally broke apart, Robin scrambled off his lap as fast as she could.

"Follow me if you want more," she whispered before dashing off to the bedroom.

_She definitely knows what I like, too,_ thought Rob as he followed her.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Respones:**

_**MahNati: **_**I know! Ugh, I feel so bad for Rob! But it's a nice change from making him look like the bad guy. It can be a nightmare if you want. Glad you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 9! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	9. Rolling Stone - Niykee Heaton

**Hey, guys! I'm SO sorry about another delay! I won't get into details why because it's not that interesting, and I'm pretty confident none of you want to hear it. Let's just dive into the new chapter, shall we?**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Ready for bed?"

Robin yawned quite loudly as she eyed her boyfriend, who had just entered their bedroom. "Definitely. I don't know about you, but I could use a good night's sleep. That match I had earlier today was harder than I thought. I don't want to face Bowser, Donkey Kong, and King Dedede ever again."

"I saw that. I can't say I blame you," said Rob with a chuckle. He crawled into bed and stretched his arms out in an attempt to get comfy in the king-size bed.

"Hey, save some room for me," teased Robin. "I'm the one who had a match today, not you."

Rob pretended to think about her request. "I don't know. Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. I'll think about it while you get ready for bed."

Yet even before they reached that time, he moved over just enough to let Robin crawl into bed right beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly, happy to finally have a chance to relax after a long, tiring day. She smiled when a set of arms enveloped her body tightly to comfort her.

"I love you," she murmured in a gentle voice.

"I love you too," replied Rob.

Robin giggled before burying her face into his chest. "Gods, this feels so… right."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"It's like you and I were made for each other," explained Robin. She could feel her cheeks become warm with embarrassment, but she ignored it as she continued to speak her mind.

"I can't imagine my life without you, Rob… I really can't. I never thought I'd find the person to spend the rest of my life with. I thought I was only dreaming… but then I met you. I… I don't know how else to explain it. I know everything I just said was so clichéd, but I mean it! I wouldn't want it any other way."

Rob turned over so that he was now straddling her hips. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I love you, too," he replied. "I hope you know that I'll never stop saying so. I'll love you through anything- both good, and bad. We're always going to have each other's backs."

"Promise you won't leave me so suddenly," said Robin in a hushed voice. "I don't- I can't- lose you when we're young. I'll die right behind you. Don't you dare call my bluff."

"I promise, Robin. I promise to do everything in my power to stay alive. No matter where we go, no matter what we do, I'll stay by your side. I swear it. Besides, I know better than to test out your theory."

Robin giggled. "I'm happy to have such a sweet, smart guy like you."

Rob grinned before kissing her forehead yet again. "C'mon, it's time to get some sleep."

"Well… alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love. I'll see you in the morning."

The couple shared a kiss, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**EchoMoonHuntress **_**(chapter 7): It's okay, I'm glad you liked it!**

_**MahNati: **_**LMAO, you make me laugh! Sure, you can believe that it was all a nightmare. The song that inspired the oneshot isn't all that good, so I tried my hardest to work with what I had. But I'm happy to hear that you still enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for the grand finale! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	10. Saviour - LIGHTS

**Hey, guys! Well, it's finally here: chapter 10, AKA the last chapter of this oneshot songfic collection of Robin x Robin. I can't believe it's already over, but it is. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: time honestly flies when you're having fun.**

**Also, I want to quickly apologize if I made the Robins too OOC for your liking. I wasn't trying to make them OOC, but hey... shit happens.**

**I want to thank everyone that either read, favourited, and/or followed this fanfic. I also want to thank the following for reviewing this fanfic at any point: _Ice crystal 03, EchoMoonHuntress, MahNati, Inuyasha Armin Scarlet, PrincessKatniss02, lolrus555, FanFicCritic17,_ and _Smash King24 _(I'm still squealing over THAT happening, by the way). You all rock.**

**A VERY special thank you goes to the always lovely, always talented _MahNati _for inspiring me to write this collection through her fanfic _Self Support_. You've earned not only a fan, but a friend as well.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Today simply wasn't Robin's day.

At least, that was the conclusion the white-haired Smasher and tactician had come to when the night time came around. How else would it explain the hell she'd gone through today during her match against Dark Pit? Not only had he beaten her horribly, but he had also made fun of her afterwards, far away from the Gamer arena where the match took place.

"Wow… you call yourself a tactician?" sneered the fallen angel. "Could've fooled me!"

"I lost one match, you idiot," retorted Robin as anger rose in her chest. "You've lost… what, four matches? You aren't one to talk, and you know it!"

Dark Pit scoffed. "Shut up, you. God, you're so slow! Maybe if you weren't so slow you would've won."

"Go away," muttered an exasperated Robin.

She slinked off to her room, not wanting to deal with anyone named Dark Pit. He must've smartened up because he didn't follow her to her room to piss her off further.

"Gods, how did I lose?!" she exclaimed angrily. She almost threw her tomes on the bookshelf, and set her swords in their proper spot. As she slipped her cloak off, someone knocked on the door.

"Damn it, Dark Pit! If you don't leave, I'm gonna stab you with my Levin Sword!" yelled Robin.

"Uh… it's not Dark Pit, Robin. You can put your Levin Sword down."

It was Rob.

"Oh. Come in, then," said Robin in a much calmer voice.

Rob nervously entered her room, not knowing what to expect. When he saw that Robin wasn't actually armed like she had previously suggested, he let out a sigh of relief and walked towards her.

"I saw your match," he explained in an even voice. "And… yes, I heard all the horrible things Dark Pit said about you afterwards."

"Ugh… please don't remind me," whined Robin. She sat on her bed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Sorry. I just want to comfort you," said Rob as he took a seat beside her. "I don't ever want to make you sad. You know that."

"Yeah."

"Look," added Rob, "I just came by to tell you that you still did a great job out there. You did get three KOs on Dark Pit. Plus, you haven't lost that much since joining the Smash Mansion. You don't have too much to complain about, when you really think about."

Robin felt a smile tug the corner of her lips. "What would I do without you?"

"Uh… my guess is wait until Lucina came around to check on you, and then-"

"Gods, you're almost as dense as Chrom! It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's okay," giggled Robin. "See? You've succeeded in making me feel better."

"Good," said Rob, smiling. He leaned in and kissed her lips, much to her enjoyment.

"You're too kind, Rob. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you, love. Remember: I'll always be here for you."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic.**

**Review Responses:**

_**MahNati: **_**I guess I threw you off, huh? I was gonna do a somber chapter, but when the time came to actually write it, I simply wasn't in the mood to do so. I'm sorry if I disappointed you in that sense. LOL, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed the oneshot songfic collection as a whole! :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** Yeah, I like to do shit like that. It changes things up, which is something I really like to do. I'm glad you loved it! And thank you for that! I noticed you also entered, so good luck to you, too! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


End file.
